sick
by chilly47penguin
Summary: Humanized- Private is sick and the team always go over the top when he is, so he tries and hides it but Private isn't good at lying. One shot.


**Hi, I just rewrote this to make it better. I'm going to try do the same with my other stories and correct the grammar, ect...**

**I don't own Penguins Of Madagascar, DreamWorks and Nickelodeon do.**

**Sick**

Private woke up in his room to be greeted with a banging force in his head that didn't help the feeling of butterflies in his stomach wanting to get out.

"Ugh, my head is killing me." A hoarse voice came from a dry, stinging throat as well as feeling light headed. Peeling off the covers that stuck to him from sweat, he dragged his body to sit on his stuffy bed. Matted hair clung to his face

When he was in the bathroom, he stared at his reflection. Pale face, dry lips, sweat dripping and just able to stand on his own two feet, what a great sight to see. He groaned and threw his head back, pushing his hand through his blond locks as he hated it when he was sick.

_A five year old boy was being attacked by blankets and water bottles as he lay on his bed._

_" Skippa, I don't wanna go to bed. I wanna go out." The small boy pouted at Skipper who in return, just frowned. "K'walski please can I go out.I'm not sick." Kowalski rubbed his temples, then bent down eye to eye with the toddler._

_"Private, you are sick. Look, you won't get better unless you do as your told, and if you don't get better, it means you have to stay in bed longer, ok." Private lowered his head so that his blond bangs would cover his pale face._

_" Yes K'walski.". Kowalski ruffled Private' s hair before heading out the room leaving Skipper alone._

Private was restricted to his bed for a whole week just because he had a temperature that hardly affected him, he literally wasn't allowed out of bed unless he needed the bathroom. Well, this time he just had bear it and put on the best act he could unless he wanted to lose what's left of his sanity to dullness and boredom.

With an irksome sigh, he closed his eyes and calmed his breathing. He really couldn't be dealing with this. With that thought, he straightened up his posture, widened his eyes, and strained on a smile on his flushed face.

Walking into the kitchen, trying to not look like death himself with how he was feeling, Private kept his breathing steady as he walked into the gleaming, sun lit kitchen that made his eyes wince from the brightness.

"Well, hello Private, do you want some toast, or maybe cereal?" Kowalski regarded Private from the island in the kitchen as he sat on the barstool next to Skipper on the other side. Eyes down cast, Private fiddled with the spoon on the table to keep his sweaty hands occupied which Skipper scrutinized.

"Ugh, no thanks not really feeling hungry." Kowalski gave him a bewildered look while Skipper gave him a scowl. Skipper rose from his stool and pursued after Private while he stumbled away from Skipper's inquiring eyes.

"Private, let me feel your head." Skippers clam, but commanding voice just seemed to make Private wary until it was replaced by fear. He felt the cold wall behind him which enabled him to move anywhere, hopelessness washing over him in waves.

" Skipper, I'm fine really, so there's no need." However, Skipper continued and placed a hand on his forehead. When Skipper removed his hand with a frown, he turned to Kowalski with a stern voice.

" He's burning up, so go and get Rico to take him to bed while we'll get the other stuff." Kowalski saluted before heading out the room to briefly tell Rico his orders and get his own equipment elsewhere.

Rico sauntered into the room and spied the pale boy on the stool who glazed at the kitchen counters with weariness. Twirling a TNT stick, Rico approached the team mate with a caring grin.

"Eh buddy,not fee'ing good?". Rico sat next to Private who frowned then replied by saying he wasn't sick. Rico just chuckled and shook his head at the kid' s stubbornness before him. Suddenly, Private' s face turned even more pale as he stumbled to the sink to chuck up last night's meal . Wobbling, Private walked to the stool then flopped down as he rested his head on the counter. Rico laughed, then pick Private up bridle style with gentleness so to head upstairs.

As Rico entered Private' s room, the rest of the team were there with either blankets or a medical kit. Carefully, Rico lay Private on his bed to notice he had fallen asleep, but woke up seconds later with jaded eyes.

"Um *yawn* I told you guys I'm not sick" Private heard Kowalski sigh while taking out a thermometer out of the medical kit.

"Private, you are sick." Ow, how many times has Private heard that said before to him "so open up your mouth so I can take your temperature, please.". Private opened his mouth reluctantly so Kowalski could place the thermometer in, then looked for more stuff in the green medical kit.

" Private, I know what's best for you so just accept it and do as your told." Private finally let Skipper change him in his P.J' s and place blankets on him, but as hard as he tried, he couldn't keep his eyes open, ergo he flopped into his bed.

"Ok Private, I know your not going to like this but you got to take it." Kowalski held out a spoon full of sticky clear gloop, also known as medicine. Private looked with scrunched up face at it, but he knew he would not win so shoved it in his throat and quickly swallowed with a grimce.

" K'walski, you sure they don't just shove in rat poison in this stuff... or label rat poison and sell it off as medicine.". Everyone laughed at Private' s remark as his eyelids kept drooping shut.

" Looks like someone needs to sleep soldier." Skipper smirked at the boy as he crossed his arms with hardened eyes .

"I'm not tired though." The last word came out in a yawn while he struggled to keep his eyes open.

"Well, that yawn and you trying to keep your eyes open for the last five minutes tells me otherwise." Skipper just chuckled when Private gave up and just flopped his head on the pillow to succumb to slumber.

" Well, I'm going to go to the lab, so if anyone needs me just knock." With that, Kowalski strolled out with the other two following. As Skipper was the last one out, he was alone with Private for a second in which he smiled at his soldier with warm eyes.

"Sleep well Private." Slowly, Skipper closed the door to head down stairs to continue his breakfast.

**Hi, thanks for the people who helped point out my mistakes and hopefully I have none... Hopefully ^-***


End file.
